Romeo and Juliet
by Maragret
Summary: Margaret never thinks she'll have a shot at going out with Mordecai and Mordecai thinks he'll never have a shot going out with Margaret. It all happens in drama where the two's romance begins to blossom all because getting the lead of the main play done by Shakespeare. Cover image is not mine, it belongs to LotusTheCat on devian art and LotusTheRegularGirl on Tumblr.


I fixed the angle the camera was in as i zoomed in on Eileen's face. I had to get the angle right so her figure didn't look to messed up and out of place in the play. I could tell she was trying to read over her script and get her lines down by the way her head was looking down at the thick sheet in her lap. "Margaret make sure you get my best angle." Eileen said from nowhere. "Got it." I responded turning the camera's lense. "Oh and make sure the sound is turned on, remember the last time you were camera?" I sighed. "Yes i remember." I say bitterly. The last time i had recorded a play, i had the angles wrong and the sound was on mute so you couldn't hear anything.**  
><strong>

I look over across the room where Mordecai is rehearsing his lines with Rigby. I catch Mordecai looking back at me. Feeling my face grow red i turn my attention back to the camera. "Should be ready." I giving Eileen a thumbs up. I stand up and let the camera roll. It records her as she says her lines her best without having to look down at the packet in her lap. I catch Mordecai trying to share a glance at me but i look away and look at Eileen as she finishes her last part in the script. I stop the camera and put in a title to the screen so it saves.

I catch Mordecai looking up at me again but i look away and continue to blush like mad as i put the camera in its case. Mr. Marshall claps his hands together which brings the class to his attention. "As of today we will be done rehearsing this play. Tomorrow we will start on our new play. I have the idea for the play picked out already and i already have a few people in mind for the actors." Immediately my hand goes up and Mr. Marshall calls me. "Yes Margaret?" I clear my throat and set the camera at my feet. "What play will we be doing exactly?" Mr. Marshall clears his throat again and takes another step forward. "Romeo and Juliet."An applause fills the room and a series of hands go up. " I will announce the roles tomorrow in class." Eileen pulls her hand down and frowns. "For now class is dismissed." Everyone jumps up and screams as the school bell rings announcing that the school day is over. Rigby runs out of the classroom but in the processive he runs into the Christmas tree near the doorway and knocks himself and the tree over. A series of laughs fill the room including mine and Mordecai's. "Alright students that will be enough, class is dismissed oh and Rigby?" Rigby pushes the tree off him with Mordecai's help and brushes the pine needles off him. "Yeah?" Mr. Marshall gives him the signal of "come with me in my office and we'll have a little talk about your behavior" kind of thing.

I set the tree back up in the stand and grab my canvas school bag. Mordecai stands in the doorway and waits for me. "So i got these tickets to this really fancy restaurant and i wanted to know if you wanted to come with me?" I hold my books at my waist and i can feel myself getting hot. _What was i going to say, i had never gone out with Mordecai EVER. Unless all the group dates with Rigby and Eileen count? Do they?_ I didn't think that did but Mordecai may have a different opinion. "I'd love to go! I mean sure, sounds cool and whatever." I respond trying to keep myself casual. "Awesome. I'll pick you up eight." "Eight o'clock, got it." I smile and stare into his eyes, i can feel myself being carried and pushed into some trance just looking at him.

"Margaret? Margaret? Margaret!" Mordecai waves his hand in front of my face as if he is trying to get my attention. Wait a minute he is trying to get my attention! "yeah?" I say snapping out of my trance. "You okay? You kept staring at me for a while." I shake my head push a strand of hair behind my shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, i'm completely fine." I respond. "Okay, i just thought something happened to you." I laugh but it sounds more like nervous laughter. "No im fine. So um do you wanna walk home together?" I place my camera in my bag and zip it up. Mordecai watches me as i do so. "Sure." He responds casually.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So um this place, what is it like?" I ask Mordecai as we walk home in the snow. Its not even winter yet and it's already snowing. "Oh its just real fancy and i think they might charge extra for bread." I stare at him with my eyebrow raised. Why especially me would he ask me to go on a fancy date with him when we haven't even gone a date yet? Some how the question doesn't seem to fit with an answer. "Wow, but Mordecai why me? Why did you choose me to take with you out of all the girls at this school?" I ask slowing down bit so i was shoulder to shoulder with Mordecai. "Because, you're beautiful." He stops walking and looks me in the eye. "I mean it Margaret you are beautiful and i love your insane personality that none of those other girls have. Forget them i have you instead." By now i can feel myself going red once again. _"Gosh Margaret why don't you stop blushing like mad and just kiss him already?"_ I ignore the voice in my telling me to take things farther than the already are. "Aww, Mordecai you're so sweet." I kiss him quickly on the cheek and continue walking beside him.

"So who do you think Mr. Marshall will pick for the lead roles?" he asks running a hand through his shaggy brown hair. "Probably Eileen and Nikolai. They tend to get the lead roles for everything so its pretty obvious who he'd pick." I push another strand of hair behind my shoulder that continues to make its way into my face which is eventually going to drive me insane. "Yeah, but what if it were us." He says slowing down again. "What do you mean?" I ask. "What if it were use having the lead roles. Us being Romeo and Juliet?" "That would be awesome but i know it would never happen. I'm bad at acting so i would probably be behind camera again." Mordecai laughs. "Unless Mr. Marshall has had enough of you fooling around when recording." I elbow him in his side. "Be quiet." I say playfully. "It would be pretty awesome though having the role of Romeo and Juliet. We may even get to kiss in the play!" I exclaim excitedly. "What?" Mordecai asks as if he didn;t hear my response. "Nothing, just said it would be awesome to kiss you." I say. I facepalm myself. _Argh why did i do that? Why would i say that? God what is wrong with me?_ "Um okay? It would be awesome to kiss you too." Mordecai responds in an awkward voice. My phone rings from my bag interrupting the awkward silence between us. "Oh um sorry can i take this?" I ask feeling sorry for being on my phone while he's with me. He puts his hand on my shoulder and smiles. "Its fine." I smile back and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I ask.

"That was my dad, he says i need to come home." He looks at his watch and realizes we were walking a little slow. "Alright. Hey i call you if the roles are on the website." He hugs me and then looks into my eyes. "Thank you Mordecai." I say. "Welcome." He responds in a daydream sort of tone. I stare at him then pop back into reality. "I should be going, bye Mordecai." I kiss him on his cheek once more and run off.

xxxxxxxxxx

I open the door to my house and walk inside my house and run upstairs to my room slamming the front door shut as i do. Immediately my cellphone rings from my bag. I sit on the foot of my bed and answer it. "Hello?" iI say into the speaker. "Go to the website. Don't even question me just go to the website!" Mordecai's voice is rushed and sounds like he's out of breaths so without question i do what he told me to. "Scroll down to the role list." I scroll down and there is my name and Mordecai's in bold big letters.

**Margaret Smith: Juliet**

**Mordecai Quientel: Romeo**

The words leave me breathless. My name, my name is on the front page of the drama website with my name in bold as the lead role. "We got it, Mordecai we got it!" I shout into the speaker full of excitement. " Wanna go out to celebrate it?" he asks without getting nervous. "Hmm? Two dates in one week, i think i can let it slide. Sure." I hear a loud fistbump yes on the other line and then it gets to the normal volume. "Meet me out back in an hour."

xxxxxxxxxx

Skating normally helps me take my mind of things that i needed to worry about. I had started five years ago when testing had started at school. Mordecai and my parents both saw me struggle and decided they needed to do something for me. Mordecai took me to get my first pair of skates that same day. I place my skates in my bag and sneak out from the back of the house. I didn't know what to do because i knew my dad didn't like Mordecai and i couldn't do something so that he would. I had often thought of silly worries that did need to be worried about but that was my life. I had to worry about my dad finding out i snuck out to meet Mordecai at the skating rink.


End file.
